In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery industry many distinct types of completions are used for many various formation types and borehole trajectories. In addition, over time, methods and devices for completions change and too the formations change in target fluid volume and capture. These realities can instigate a need for alterations to existing completed wellbores and sometimes a need for actions in boreholes still being completed that might otherwise have been attended by different means but for actions already taken.
One particular example of the foregoing is through tubing efforts that must maintain a minimum ID (inside diameter) in a wellbore being altered. Running tools through tubing requires that the OD (outside diameter) of the tool be at least somewhat smaller in diameter than the ID of the tubing through which the tool is being run. If a formation borehole into which the tool is to be deployed is of a significantly larger ID, then difficulties of maintaining the running in dimensions of less than the ID of the tubing becomes an even greater dilemma due to the significant expansion required when the tool is deployed.
In view of the foregoing, the art would well receive methods and apparatus to deploy tools in wellbores as above described.